A Tale of Two Mutants
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: ep. 3 Shal and Brennan tell their versions of the days events. Contains some ff slash though the story is not centered on or dependant on it...


A Tale of Two Mutants- Mutant X

Relation to other stories: Post "Beauty and the Beasts"

**Important info: Whenever something is in _italics_, it is a "flashback". It's PREVIOUS events of the story being told by the character. When something is in regular print, it is in "real time", OR is a "voice over" by the character who is currently narrating the story. If it is only one sentence OR has NO descriptions or other characters talking with it, it is a voice over. **

Disclaimer: Characters aren't owned by me, just appearing in my story featuring the characters of Mutant X. 

Warnings: This story contains minor violence and some female/female slash.

Summary: Brennan and Shalimar tell their versions of the days events.

A Tale of Two Mutants 

Adam walked into Sanctuary feeling more tired then he had in years. He couldn't wait to settle in for a good night sleep. He rubbed his eyes and shuffled his feet along the floor. He was so tired he didn't even notice the smell of burnt popcorn filling the air.

"I'm back!" He called as he headed into the main sitting room. "I didn't expect my mission to take so long but you know how meetings-" Adam stopped himself abruptly as he lifted his head up to look around the room. His jaw nearly fell open at the sight of the messiest place he'd ever seen in his life. He proceeded slowly as he stepped over empty pizza boxes, plastic cups, and empty wine bottles lying all over the floor. He looked behind a couch to notice a passed out Brennan still clutching an empty beer bottle. Jesse lie on the floor not too far away curled up next to a pizza box.

As he looked around, Adam saw a deck of cards on the table and napkins and crumbs scattered all over the place, the couch cushions were thrown all over the room and the rug was askew. Adam turned as he heard a voice coming towards him from the hall.

"You can't hide from the tickle monster!" He heard Shalimar and Emma giggle as the two of them came rushing around the corner and into the sitting room. Shalimar grabbed Emma's hips from behind and they toppled down to the loveseat. Shalimar couldn't control herself and started kissing Emma all over. Emma pulled at Shalimar's hips trying to get her to stop but in her excitement Shalimar misunderstood the signal.

"Shal! Shal!" Emma gently pushed Shalimar back off her as Shalimar finally got what was bothering Emma. In all her excitement she's failed to notice Adam was standing right in front of them. Shalimar backed up off Emma and the two sat beside each other in the loveseat.

"Shalimar," Adam began as he tried to keep himself calm, "is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Well, I wasn't gonna bring it up but we would like to be alone." Shalimar grinned and turned back to Emma.

"I mean about this mess?"

"Mess?" She questioned and looked around. "Oh yeah, I guess it is kinda messy in here."

"Kinda? This is worse then the bedroom of triplet ten year olds after a tornado has gone through it."

"Well, maybe-"

"This place is like an experiment in terror. It's not stable for human life. It's worse than any dorm I've ever seen!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Shalimar asked.

"How about clean it?"

Shalimar laughed. "No, I mean seriously."

"Seriously. Get a mop, Cinderella."

They turned to see Brennan groan and try to lift his head from the floor.

"What's all the noise?" He rubbed his head and slowly sat up. A nearby Jesse began to do the same.

"Yeah," Jesse agreed, "can't a guy rest in peace?"

"Looked like you were resting in pizza." Adam's disapproving look shifted between the two of them. "I leave this place for one day and it falls apart."

"Well," Brennan began, "Most of this is the fault of the girls."

"Hey!" Shalimar snapped. "That's not true."

"Yeah," Emma agreed, " this is as much your fault as it is ours."

"Besides," Shalimar grinned over to Emma, "We've been in the bedroom the last few hours."

Adam sighed and put one of the cushions back onto the couch and plopped down.

"We needed to unwind, Adam, it was a long day," Brennan reassured as he began putting some cushions back into the couch. "And it eventually all resulted in us having to throw a little party. I only agreed because I was so stressed, thanks to Shalimar."

"Excuse me? You made your share of stupid mistakes today too."

"So," Adam began, "You gonna tell me about your day? Did you meet with the new mutants?"

"Well, yes," Shalimar answered. "No thanks to Brennan."

"So let's hear about it."

"Fine," Brennan started, "I-"

"If you want the actual story, I don't think Brennan's the one to get it from, Adam." Shalimar flashed a look over in Brennan's direction.

"Oh really? Well, why don't you tell us your version of what you think happened, Shal?"

"Fine." She folded her arms and moved to the center of the room. "It all started this morning…"

_Shalimar lay in her bed slowly turning over. She looked at her clock which read nine a.m._

"First I woke up late because my alarm didn't go off."

_Shalimar tisked and rolled herself out of bed. She headed for her bathroom in preparation to take a shower. She turned to nozzle but found only cold water pouring through. She looked around to see a pair of dirty socks and a pair of blue boxers lying on her floor. She sighed in annoyance and left the room. She headed down the hall to the main sitting room where she found Emma sitting in the loveseat sipping hot cocoa and Brennan and Jesse hollering as they ran around the room playing laser tag. Shalimar stood with a serious look on her face and folded her arms._

_"Something wrong, hun?" Emma asked as she looked up from her mug._

_"Yeah, there's no hot water and my alarm didn't go off."_

_"Oh, that was me," Emma answered. "I turned it off. I didn't wanna disturb you. You looked so sweet sleeping peacefully."_

_"Thank you, but how am I gonna take a shower?"_

_"Just wait till later, Shal," Brennan answered as he ducked behind the loveseat. "Hot water will come back."_

_Shalimar sighed and headed back to her room to get dressed. _

_Some time later Shalimar returned to the main sitting room to see her teammates hadn't moved in her absence._

_"Are you guys ready yet?" She asked._

_"Ready for what?" Emma looked up from her journal._

_"Um, to meet with the new mutants. We had plans to meet today." A surprised look spread across Shalimar's face at the irresponsibility of her teammates._

_"Oh, is that today?" Jesse asked barely looking up from his computer game. Shalimar raised her eyebrows and flashed a look over to him and Brennan beside him._

_"Yes, Larry, Moe, it's today." Shalimar folded her arms as she looked at the two of them._

_"Alright, don't cough up a hairball, we're coming." Jesse stood to his feet. "Let's go, Brenn, I beat ya anyway."_

_"I'll get ya next time," Brennan smirked and the two of them got to their feet._

_"Let's go hun," Shalimar said as she gently tugged at Emma's wrist to get her off the loveseat. Emma stood to her feet as a slight groan of disapproval escaped her lips._

_"I'll make it up to you later, sweetie." Shalimar smiled and took Emma s hand. "Let's go, guys." Shalimar lead the four of them out of the room as they headed for the Helix._

"Finally, we made it onto the Helix."

_As the Helix made it's way through the sky, Shalimar watched the monitors closely. She turned as the sounds of Brennan and jess playing video games broke her concentration. She made a face at them over her shoulder to show her annoyance._

_"We're almost there."_

_Emma sat beside Shalimar and looked through the monitors. She ran a hairbrush through her hair and set it back down beside Shalimar._

"Brennan and Jesse weren't much help, but I managed to get us to our destination."

_The four of them headed off the Helix and began to make their way down the street._

_"So where we supposed to meet these mutants?" Brennan asked._

_"Right here," Jesse answered. "The park across from the mall."_

_"Hey, jess," Shalimar gestured to his hand held PC, "let me see the specs on our new mutants again." Jesses handed her the PC and she closely studied it. She looked over the profiles for the telekinetic Kristen and the psychokinetic Shannen._

_"Where are they?" Brennan asked impatiently as he looked around._

_"Calm down," Shalimar scolded. "You can get back to your video games shortly. Brennan made a face of disappointment._

_"You think they're in the mall?" Jesse asked. "I mean it said they worked in there."_

_"I guess it couldn't hurt to look," Shalimar suggested._

_"Uh-huh." Brennan made a face over to Shalimar. "You just wanna shop."_

_"That's not true."_

_"Let's go," Jesse agreed and the four of them headed to the mall._

"So we headed to the mall."

_"Maybe we should split up, guys," Shalimar suggested as they made their way through the doors to the mall._

_"Then meet back here at a certain time?" Brennan asked._

_"No, we just split up." Shalimar smiled to Emma. "I think it's a great idea."_

_"Why don't we just start looking?" Jesse offered and the four of the headed through the mall. A few moments later Shalimar turned behind her._

_"Hey, guys-" she cut herself off as she noticed Brennan and Jesse were gone. She looked to catch the sight of their backs heading into a nearby toy store. She huffed in annoyance and turned back to Emma._

_"Let's go."_

_Shalimar and Emma headed into the salon next to the toy store. Shalimar headed for the counter to question the employee about their mutants. She looked up as she heard Brennan and Jesse yelling and running past the door with toy guns in their hands. Shalimar sighed._

"While Brennan and Jesse were busy Jim Carreying around, I was attempting to find out about the new mutants."

_"So you haven't seen 'em?" Shalimar asked the woman at the counter._

_"Nope, not today, sorry," she shook her head as she answered. Shalimar sighed and turned around. She put her hands on Emma's shoulder to gesture for the two of them to leave. They headed out to the food court where Brennan and Jesse sat playing hand held video games._

_"Did you find out anything?" Shalimar questioned as they approached the guys._

_"Yeah," Brennan began, "Jesse's a really bad aim."_

_"Hey now, that's not fair, you cheated."_

_"Oh whatever-"_

_"Guys," Shalimar interpreted, "can we get back to work please?_

_"Yeah, let's go." Brennan got to his feet and put the hand held game into his pocket on his leather coat. Jesse stood to his feet as well. _

_"Why don't you guys ask around? See if any of the other employees or friends have seen or heard from them today."_

_"Alright." Brennan and Jesse headed off to the smoothie stand behind them._

_"What'd you get?" Emma asked as she noticed the small bag rolled up in Shalimar's hand._

_"Huh? Oh, nothing." Shalimar quickly put the tiny bag into her pocket. "Let's go." They turned and headed over to a cookie stand before them._

Shalimar paced in from of her teammate's watchful eyes. She glanced over to Brennan's sarcastic stare. "So Emma and I continued playing Scooby Doo in an attempt to find out more information. However, we were unsuccessful."

_Shalimar and Emma began to make their way across the food court once more. They spotted Brennan and Jesse drinking smoothies next to the fountain. They continued heading over to them as a blonde employee made her way over to the guys. She stood before them and twirled her hair between her fingers. Shalimar and Emma approached to a point where they could hear their conversation and stood beside them. Shalimar raised her eyebrows at Brennan and Jesse who didn't even seem to notice her and Emma standing there. The young blonde spoke to the guys in an obnoxious flirty voice that made Shalimar want to scratch her eyes out._

_"I'm sorry I can't help you guys out any more," she winked as she twitched her foot and flirted with the guys._

_"You've been plenty of help," Brennan smiled at the girl and looked her up and down. Shalimar rolled her eyes and then turned to the girl._

_"If you see them maybe you could page us or let us know," Shalimar suggested._

"I was trying to help, but obviously Brennan's head was somewhere else at the time." Shalimar flashed a look over to Brennan who just brushed it off.

_"Excuse me." Shalimar tried to get the blonde's attention once more. "Sorry to break up the Mensa meeting, but we do have work to do." Shalimar looked to Brennan who was obviously very taken with the blonde._

_"Maybe I should give you my cell number," the blonde began as she pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of her pocket, "that way if you think of any other questions to ask me, you can call me. Even if you don't have any questions." The blonde smiled sweetly at Brennan who smiled back. She turned at Jesse. "Make sure you share that number with your friend there." She began writing on the paper as Brennan smiled and checked her out._

_"Brennan," Shalimar began, "ahem. Ahem!"_

_"Shal, you wanna take something for that," Brennan answered without breaking his gaze. The blonde handed him the paper and smiled._

_"See ya later." She winked and turned to walk away. _

"I was not that smitten," Brennan protested. "And her voice was not that annoying."

"It was maddening," Shalimar assured. "Anyway, continuing on."

_"This is your idea of work?"_

_"Well, I'm making progress aren't I?" Brennan grinned and stuffed the paper into his back pocket and winked at Jesse._

_"Why don't we get back to work?" Shalimar suggested as they all headed through the mall. As they walked on, Shalimar was looking at her surroundings so closely that she didn't even notice the flower store attendant standing outside the store as she bumped into him._

_"Oh, sorry," she offered._

_"Oh, it's ok," the man replied. "Flowers for the pretty lady." He smiled and handed her a rose. "I mean, ladies." He smiled at Emma and handed her a rose as well. _

_"Thank you," she said and smelled the pretty flower._

_"Hey, you think I could ask you a question?" Shalimar smiled at the man._

_"Sure."_

_"We're looking for a couple girls that work here, Shannen and Kristen. Have you seen them today?"_

_"No, but they work down in he electronics store."_

_"Oh? Which one?"_

_"I'm not sure, I think they go back and forth."_

_Shalimar smiled at him and touched his shoulder. "Thanks so much." She turned back to Jesse and Brennan. "Why don't you guys go upstairs and Emma and I will check the one down here." Brennan and Jesse nodded and headed off._

"So we finally got our first lead. Emma and I headed to the electronics store."

_Shalimar and Emma made their way into the electronics store. Shalimar headed to the counter to question the associate._

"As per usual, I got right to work sniffing out information."

_"Yeah, I know who you're talking about," the sales girl said. "They never came back from their lunch break earlier."_

_"Really?" Shalimar's interest sparked. "How long ago was that?"_

_"At least a few hours," the associate replied._

_"Thanks a lot." Shalimar turned to Emma. "Let's go find the guys." Emma nodded and the two of them left the store. They made their way up the escalator and waved at Brennan and Jesse heading towards them._

_"Hey, guys," Emma called them over. "We got some information."_

_"It's about time," Brennan said as he rang out his soaking wet shirt. Shalimar turned to look at a soaked from head to toe Brennan standing before her._

_"What happened to you?"_

_"Nothing," he snipped._

_"Anyway, the employees at the electronics store said they never came back from their break hours ago," Emma informed them._

_"Yeah," Jesse began, "and the ones at the store we visited said they had a call earlier from a guy named Mason."_

_"That's interesting." Shalimar didn't like the sound of that news. Her intuition told her something suspicious was going on._

_"They said they usually take their breaks behind the parking lots," Emma said as she made a face at a dripping Brennan._

_"Well, let's go check it out," Jesse suggested._

_"Ok, but if I get my throat cut again, I'm holding you responsible." Emma flashed a playful face at Jesse and the four of them headed down the escalator._

"So we headed to the parking lot."

_As the four of them entered the lot the looked around for any sign of the new mutants._

_"I'm getting really sick of playing where's Waldo," Brennan said as he realized no one was in the lot._

_"I'm getting a bad feeling about this, guys," Shalimar warned as she glanced around the lot._

_"Well, we can't just leave them can we?" Brennan asked._

_Shalimar sighed. "For a change you don't understand. I don't think this is right." Shalimar couldn't ignore her instincts of danger building up inside her. They all turned suddenly to the sound of footsteps from behind._

_"Hey," Emma began as she recognized the two women before her, "Shannen? Kristen? We're from Mutant X, we're here to hel-" she was cut off as she felt herself being thrown back into a nearby pillar._

_"Emma!" Shalimar rushed to Emma's side and cupped her head. She turned back to the grinning women to flash a pair or angry feral eyes._

_"You're a little late," Kristen said. "We got a better offer." She gestured to the six GSA Agents that stepped forward to surround them. Shalimar sighed and stood to her feet preparing to attack._

_"Told ya so." She rushed two of the agents and began fighting them off. Jesse and Brennan did the same as the other agents began attacking._

"So since no one listened to me, once again we faced danger. Finally, we managed to defeat the agents."

_As Brennan fought down the last agent, he turned to Kristen who was getting to her feet. Before he could attack he found himself being thrown into a nearby-parked car. Shalimar quickly pounced on the telekinetic and knocked her unconscious. She stood to her feet above the unconscious mutants. She headed over to Emma who still sat on the ground and helped her up._

"So after we stopped the ambush, we took the double crossing mutants to a safe house and put them in their custody." Shalimar sat down on the loveseat next to Emma and held her hand. "Then we came home, exhausted, and decided to relax after a long day's work. Well, I relaxed. Brennan and Jesse roller bladed through here playing laser tag."

"That's quite a story you got there, Shal," Brennan said from across the room.

"Well, that's what happened."

"Mostly." Brennan smirked at her. "As you see it."

"Well, how do you see it?"

"Ok," Brennan began, "I'll tell you what happened today."

_Brennan awoke from his bed and headed to his bathroom where Jesse was taking a shower. _

_"Jesse, what are you doing?" Brennan called from the doorway._

_"Sorry, man," Jesse answered, "my showerhead's broke! Hasn't worked since Shalimar used it the other day!"_

_Brennan sighed and headed over to Shalimar's room. He slowly snuck into the room past a snoring Shalimar and entered the bathroom._

"Since my bathroom was occupied, I headed over to use Shalimar's. I macheted my way through her underwear, and finally took my shower. After that I went to play laser tag with Jesse. Shalimar came out to greet us and was being her usual delightful self"

"_Why the hell do I have no hot water?" Shalimar snapped as she stormed into the main sitting room wearing a pair of tiny boxers, a white tank top, and her hair all a mess. "It's bad enough I woke up late."_

_"Sorry, huh," Emma answered as she looked up from her book. "I turned it off, didn't wanna wake you being so peaceful."_

_"What the hell am I gonna do about a shower?"_

_"Calm down, Shal," Brennan answered. "Just take one later."_

Shalimar made a face over at Brennan.

"I'd just like to point out, my hair wasn't that messy, and I was wearing more than that."

"Who's telling the story here?" Brennan asked.

Shalimar threw her hand up. "Ok, Pinocchio, go on."

"Anyway," Brennan continued, "soon after that, Shalimar graced us with her presence once again."

_Shalimar huffed into the main sitting room and put her hands on her hips in obvious frustration._

_"I hope you guys are ready," Shalimar spoke annoyance filling her voice._

_"Ready for what?" Emma asked._

_"To meet with the new mutants."_

_"Oh," Jesse answered. "Of course, can you just give us a few minutes please?"_

_"Whatever, Larry, Moe, hurray up and stop stoging around. We have work to do."_

_"Ok, Shal," Jesse said as he turned off the computer._

_"We'd be happy to help you, Shal," Brennan agreed as he stood to his feet._

"Oh come on," Shalimar protested as she looked over to Brennan. Brennan raised his eyebrows.

"Shalimar," Adam interrupted.

"Fine." Shalimar quieted down and cuddled up against Emma.

"Like I was saying," Brennan continued.

_"Let's go," Shalimar demanded. She pulled Emma to her feet and passionately kissed her. "We'll have more fun later." She winked at a grinning Emma and ran her hands all over her body as Brennan and Jesse watched in enjoyment. _

"So we boarded the Helix and headed to our destination."

_Aboard the Helix Brennan and Jesse sat watching the monitors. Emma sat doing her makeup and nails. Shalimar divided her attention between the monitors and checking out Emma._

_"We're almost there," Shalimar said and then turned back to Emma to brush her hair for her._

"So we finally got to the park and the mutants were a no show."

_"They're not here," Brennan said. "Should we go?"_

_"You can get back to your little games later," Shalimar made a face at him._

_"Maybe they're in the mall," Jesse suggested. "They do work there."_

_"I think we should check it out," Shalimar said as she grabbed Emma's hand._

_"You mean you wanna shop?" Brennan raised his eyebrows in Shalimar's direction._

_"No."_

_"Uh-huh." Brennan rolled his eyes in disbelief._

_"I was just at this mall, there's nothing I want here. Let's go." Shalimar headed down the street as the others followed._

"So we headed to the mall. That was when you suggested we split up, Shal. So we did, you girls headed to the salon to "work", and Jesse and I went into the nearest store which just happened to be a toy store."

_"She didn't know anything," Jesse said as he returned from the counter where he'd just finished questioning the good-looking brunette._

"Check this out," Brennan said as he lifted a large toy gun to Jesse and began shooting his with the soft nerf-like balls that were inside. Jesse ducked behind the gun display and grabbed one to try and counter shoot Brennan.

_"Hey, Jess!" Brennan called. "Check out that blonde!" Jesse turned to see a statuesque blonde walking behind him and he felt himself being hit with nerf ball after nerf ball._

_"That's not fair!" Jesse called as he began firing back._

"Moving on, we left the toy store and met back up with the girls."

_Emma and Shalimar headed out of the salon and walked towards Brennan and Jesse. Brennan flashed an 'I told you so' look at Jesse as he saw Shalimar carrying a medium sized shopping bag._

_""I thought there wasn't anything you wanted here?" Brennan asked as he looked down at Shalimar's bag._

_"That was yesterday," she answered._

"That's when you suggested we ask around to try to find out more information. So Jesse and I headed over to the smoothie stand."

_"Hi." Brennan smiled at the cute girl behind the smoothie counter. "We're wondering if you can help us."_

_"I sure hope so," the girl replied as she smiled at the guys._

_"We're looking for a couple girls," Jesse said as he noticed another dark haired employee headed over to them. She smiled at him as she worked beside her friend._

_"Well, maybe my friend as I can help you out," she flirted back at him._

_"Their names are Shannen and Kristen. They work in the mall and we're just wondering if you've seen them today."_

_"Sorry, never heard of them," the girl answered. "Why don't you guys stay and talk for a while, we'll give you a couple smoothies on the house."_

_"Sure." Brennan smiled and sat down on the stool._

"Well, basically they didn't know much else." Brennan smiled and then noticed the look on Shalimar's face. "But anyway, getting back to my story. We finished up at the smoothie stand and headed back across the food court. I noticed the girls standing back outside the salon checking each other's hair in the glass. A couple employees were heading my way and Shalimar made such a fuss about getting to information so I decided to talk to one of the girls. Since Shal and em were busy Marilyn Monroeing around, I decided to get back to work." Shalimar raised her eyebrows at Brennan.

"Always thinking about "work" huh, Brenn."

_"You've been plenty of help, Trixie." Brennan smiled at the blonde employee as Shalimar and Emma approached holding hands._

_"Excuse me," Shalimar said as she stood next to them._

_"Let me give you my number, guys. I'd love to help out any way I can." Trixie smiled and handed a piece of paper to Brennan who put it away. Shalimar coughed beside Brennan and he noticed her check out the blonde and then turn to pinch Emma's butt._

_"You can call me anytime," Trixie said._

_"You should take something for that cough, Shal"_

_"Bye." Trixie smiled and turned to walk away. Brennan turned back to Shalimar to see a displeased look upon her face._

_"What?" he asked._

_"Just get back to work, Dumb Tracy."_

"Shalimar was upset with me for some reason, and that's when she again suggested we get back to work. So we walked down the corridor."

_Brennan and Jesse headed down the way behind Emma and Shalimar who could barely keep their hands off each other. As Shalimar and Emma hung all over each other, Shalimar didn't notice the employee before her and she crashed into him._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she helped the man up and offered a soft smile._

_"No, it's ok," the man said as he smiled back. "Would either of you lovely ladies like a flower?" He smiled and handed each of them a rose. They smiled and smelled the fresh flowers._

_"Thank you," they said sweetly._

_"You think we could ask you a question?" Shalimar smiled seductively at the man and played with her blonde locks._

_"Oh, sure," he answered._

_"Do you know where a couple of your other employees are? Shannen and Kristen?" Shalimar was clearly flirting with the man in an attempt to gain information._

_"Yeah, they work in the electronics stores. I haven't seen them in a while though." He smiled as he checked out Shalimar a she smiled warmly at him. Shalimar reached out and rubbed his shoulder._

_"Thanks so much." She flashed him a grateful smile and turned back to the guys._

"That's when we decided to split up and check the electronics stores."

_Brennan and Jesse stepped off the escalator and headed towards the electronics store. They huffed as they saw the gates down in front of it._

_"Damn," Brennan bit out. "Excuse me, miss," he called to a nearby employee. "What's going on with this store?"_

_"Oh, there was a spill. It should be back open in a couple hours," she answered._

_"Damn," Brennan replied._

_"Something wrong?" She asked._

_"I was just hoping to get with a couple girls that work there." He smiled at her. "But you look like you could probably help me." _

_"You pig!" She scolded and shoved her way past him knocking him into the water fountain. Jesse laughed and helped his friend up._

_"Gees," Brennan said as he stood from the fountain, "that was uncalled for."_

_"Sit," Jesse called to another employee who was sitting on a nearby bench, "do you work in that electronics store?"_

_"Yeah," he answered._

_"Do you know where Shannen and Kristen are?"_

_"Haven't seen them in a while."_

_"Do you know where they might be?"_

_"I don't know. Some guy name Mason called looking for them earlier. Maybe they're with him."_

_Brennan and Jesse turned to look at each other after hearing the strange news._

"That's when we met back up with you girls and decided, or were ordered by Shalimar, to go to the parking lot to search for them. Which if course turned out to be an ambush.

_Brennan fought the last agent off with his kicks and turned to bring down the telekinetic Kristen. He rushed toward her but stopped as Shalimar jumped on her and Brennan found himself knocked over. He got to his feet and rushed to Shalimar's aid as they brought her down. Shalimar rushed back to Emma's side and the two began fiercely kissing and groping each other._

"So we defeated the agents and brought the new mutants into custody. Then we came home and clearly had to unwind."

"Clearly," Adam said. He sat quietly for a moment trying to take in the stories he's just heard. "Very interesting. I'm more tired now after hearing those stories then I was when I sat down. So sis that how your day went, Shalimar?"

"Kind of. More of less." She made a face over to Brennan.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Adman stood to his feet and stretched. "I expect this place to be clean in the morning." He smiled and began to leave the room. "Goodnight."

"I'm headed to bed too, guys," Brennan said as he stood to his feet. He flashed a playful smirk over to Shalimar. "All that flirting made me tired." He turned and exited the room.

""I guess we'll clean this place in the morning," jesses said and he headed out of the room. "Night."

Shalimar grinned and began kissing her way over Emma's body. Emma smiled and allowed her to explore for a minute then gently pushed her back to cup her face win her hands.

"Shal, remember, the mess."

"Emma, remember, the bedroom." Shalimar smirked and kissed Emma once more. She got to her feet and pulled Emma off the loveseat into her arms.

"By the way," Emma started, "what did you buy at the mall today?"

"A present." Shalimar smiled and pulled Emma closer to her own body.

"A present huh?" Emma smiled and kissed Shalimar's lips. "For who?" Shalimar kissed the tip of Emma's nose and then looked into her eyes.

"For you?"

"Really? Can I have it?

"Well, I left it in the bedroom." A feisty grin spread across Shalimar's face as she broke their embrace to hold both of Emma's hands in her own. "But, I'm sure if you follow me into the bedroom you'll be very satisfied."

"I'm sure I will." Emma smiled as she let Shalimar lead the way to their bedroom.


End file.
